Generally, escalator hand rails are periodically cleaned by rag wiping. A device automatically wiping a hand rail part with a rag is suggested with increase in requirement for removing bacteria, viruses, and stains such as hand marks attached to the hand rail part. According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,539B2, a method for irradiating escalator hand rails with UV light for the purpose of sterilization is suggested. According to US2010/0292757A1, a method and a device for dry cleaning or sterilizing escalator hand rails using plasma which is generated by using process gas under atmospheric pressure atmosphere.